


Forever

by RosaMcCoy



Series: Eres También Amado Mi Capitán [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jack, Cravings, Doctor and River overprotective Jack, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Fluff, Jack Feels, Jack pregnant, Jack-Centric, Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, hormone
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: Secuela de Eres También Amado Capitán.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno aquí la esperada secuela del fic lamentó las faltas ortográficas no tengo Beta

Han pasado ya un año desde que el Doctor y yo lo hicimos y nunca pensé que sería muy feliz estando con el Doctor y River.

Desde que me encontraron al principio pensé que el Doctor amaba a su esposa ya que los veía muy enamorados y sabia que yo nunca seria correspondido por el, pero me sorprendí bastante de que el Doctor corresponde mi amor desde que nos conocimos.

Pero si no fuera por River yo no hubiera sabido que el Doctor estaría enamorado de mi y estaré eternamente agradecido por eso.

Con River nuestra amistad cambio bastante nos hicimos grandes amigos y a veces coqueteamos aunque el Doctor no le guste tanto aún así lo hacíamos para sacarle celos y funcionaba de maravilla cuando nos acorralaba y nos hacia el amor en la pared fue fantástico yo todavía lo pienso en lo posesivo que se ponía y eso me ponía muy duro en la noches.

También no podía creer que el Doctor me hubiera propuesto matrimonio y ahora era su marido su segundo consorte no me importaba ser el segundo marido del Doctor total si estuviera por siempre con el yo estaría Feliz por el resto de mi vida inmortal, todavía me acuerdo en como me pidió que fuera su esposo con ayuda de River.


	2. Chapter 2

Flash Back

_Había pasado tres meses desde que me encontraron en ese bar, yo no podía creer que estaba con el Doctor y su esposa._

_Estábamos en un planeta llamado Lovemoon era un planeta de romance donde las parejas celebraban su amor todos los días todo el año, yo me sentía extraño en el lugar por que normalmente era de dos parejas y no de un trio, pero aun así el Doctor me convenció para ir además que me tenía una sorpresa._

_Yo estaba intrigado de que podía hacer, pero el Doctor no me lo dijo, le dijo a River que me llevara a explorar el planeta mientras que el tenía cosas que hacer._

_Así que trate de convencer con mi sonrisa de conquista a River para que me diga que planeaba el Doctor, pero no funciono dijo que era Sopiler yo la miraba mas confundido y ya no insisto._

_Ella me llevo a muchos lugares entre ellos muchas tiendas de amor, un restaurante romántico para que pudiéramos comer yo me sentía incómodo ya que River era la pareja del Doctor y el Doctor es mi pareja, pero nos las pasamos muy bien, después de eso me llevo a un parque y allí estuvimos hasta que anocheció, después volvimos a la Tardis, pero ella se metió adentro y me dejo afuera y yo estaba mas desorientado que antes._

_De pronto atrás de la Tardis veo un recorrido de velas dando a un sendero yo curioso voy a ver de que se trata, sigo el camino por un buen rato hasta llegar a una playa y veo que hay una mesa en medio de la playa con unas velas en el centro y comida en los platos, yo me acerco mas y veo que el Doctor esta a lado de la mesa vestido de un traje de smoking yo de repente me siento como mal vestido en frente de el, por que llevaba mi ropa habitual, me acerco a el y veo que esta sonriendo ampliamente._

_\- ¿Que es esto Doctor? – pregunte atónito a ver toda esa escena tan romántica, veo como se arrodilla mientras sacaba una cajita de terciopelo y yo solo lo miro con los ojos mas grandes de lo normal._

_\- Jack desde que te encontré aquel bar después de mucho tiempo supe quería pasar mi tiempo contigo, se que tengo a River y la amo, pero también te amo a ti también Capitán y quiero decirte que te he amado desde la primera regeneración que me viste, para ese entonces tenía un miedo a no saber cómo manejar esos sentimientos, hasta que mi segunda regeneración comprendió que te amaba jamás dejo en buscarte, se que el te dijo que eras un error fijo en el tiempo, pero nos es así eres mas que eso, eres una gran persona, valiente capas de hacer muchos sacrificios total para que sean feliz, se que has sufrido tanto Capitán y no puedo creer que yo no estaba allí para ti, pero ya no mas Jack aquí me tienes para que no sufras mas, así que Capitán Jack Harkness aceptas ser mi esposo para toda nuestra vida, te prometo que no dejare que nadie nos separe te lo juro como que me dejo de llamarme el Doctor, que me dices Jack – contestó y yo solo dejo caer lagrimas en mis mejillas no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar el Doctor me acaba de pedirme matrimonio no lo creo, en mis mas profundos sueños jamás pensé que pasaría, pero paso y ahora estoy viendo el Doctor arrodillado con una caja de terciopelo que abrió, para ver en ella un anillo de plata puro con zafiro, veo que me mira nervioso al esperar mi respuesta._

_\- Claro que aceptó ser tu marido siempre espere para que este día sucediera, pero River no se molestara – Dije preocupado, mientras me negaba la cabeza con una sonrisa._

_\- Por supuesto que no Capitán, ella fue la que me convenció para pedirte matrimonio así que no sientas como si esta enojada por que no lo esta me entiendes Jack - me contesto, mientras sacaba el anillo y me lo ponía en mi dedo anular yo solo veo el anillo hipnotizado no creyendo que fuera real, noto los brazos del Doctor abrazándome ni me di cuenta de que se levanto de la arena, pero no importaba yo le correspondo el abrazo fuertemente y lo beso el me corresponde el beso emocionado._

_\- Te amo Doctor gracias por estoy y por encontrarme de nuevo – conteste sonriendo cuando nos separamos, el doctor me abrazo mas a el yo dejo caer mi cabeza en su pecho._

_\- Yo también te amo Jack y me alegro haberte encontrado ahora estamos juntos no nos separamos nunca – dijo mientras mirábamos la luna roja abrazados, ese día fue el mejor día de mi vida._

Fin Flash Back

Jamás podré olvidar ese día tan especial después de esa noche agradecí a River por todo lo que ha hecho por mi y ella me contesto que no le agradeciera ya que ella es feliz cuando yo estoy feliz, jamás pensé que sería el hombre mas afortunado de la galaxia teniendo al mejor esposo y la mejor amiga que tuviera tener siendo la esposa del Doctor.

Ahora estaba acostado acariciando mi abultado vientre de nueve meses de embarazo, no podía creer que estuviera esperando un hijo del Doctor, no era imposible que los hombres se embarazan, yo soy un hombre de quincuagésimo primer siglo y para ese entonces los hombres pueden quedar embarazados, yo soy tan feliz que dentro de poco estuviera dando a luz a mi hijo, todavía me acuerdo en como nos enteramos que estaba embarazado.


	3. Chapter 3

Flash Back

_Había pasado tres meses desde que el Doctor me había convertido en su marido yo no me cabía de la felicidad del ser el esposo del Doctor, sentía un gran orgullo de ser su marido._

_Ahora estábamos los tres corriendo en un planeta que estaba invadida por los Dalek hay que decir que el planeta era un lugar Pacífico antes de que los Daleks llegaron y como el Doctor nos trago como dos mil años después del planeta ya estaba invadida, pero como íbamos diciendo estábamos corriendo hasta la Tardis, pero de repente siento un enorme mareo que hizo que me desmayara lo ultimo que escucho antes de que la oscuridad me envolviera fue escuchando los gritos del Doctor y River._

_No se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente hasta que sentí una mano acariciando mi cabello con suavidad, cuando abro los ojos veo las miradas preocupadas del Doctor y River._

_\- ¿Que fue lo que paso? - fue lo primero que pregunte._

_\- Pues te desmayaste capitán y el Doctor te trajo a la Tardis ahora estamos en la sala medica – contestó con una voz tranquila mientras era ella que me estaba acariciando mi cabello oscuro y ahora que veo efectivamente estaba allí._

_\- ¿Pero por que me desmaye? – pregunte confundido, veo como sus caras cambian de preocupación a una de felicidad y eso hace que los mirara mas extrañado que antes._

_\- No te suena el desmayo es normal este síntoma cuando una persona se embaraza – dijo el Doctor, yo lo miro como si le creciera la cabeza, veo como me mira una sonrisa y me contesta – Si Jack estas usted embarazado llevas cuatro meses de embarazo vamos a ser papas – dijo con una sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano a mi vientre y lo acaricia con suavidad._

_\- De verdad estoy embarazado no estoy soñando – no podía creer que estuviera embarazado, yo sabia que si me podía quedar en estado debido que nací en el siglo quincuagésimos primer siglo, llevo mi mano a mi vientre y lo comienzo acariciar._

_\- Por supuesto que no estas soñando Jack estas esperando un hijo del Doctor – me contesto con una sonrisa River, mientras notaba que las lágrimas caían en mis mejillas de felicidad y una sonrisa salía en mi rostro._

_\- Vamos a ser papás Doctor, gracias de verdad te lo agradezco – dije mientras acercaba al Doctor a mi y lo abrazaba y lo besaba._

_\- No gracias a ti Jack si no fuera por ti, no habríamos esperando un hijo, gracias por volver a mi – contestó mientras me abrazaba yo pongo mi cabeza en su pecho._

_\- Ahora se que estaremos juntos para siempre – conteste sonriendo._

_\- Por supuesto que si Jack – respondió poniendo su mano encima de la mía._

_\- Eso significa que seré como su tía – respondió River, la miramos para después los tres nos echamos a reír._

Fin flash Back

Jamás pensé que pudiera ser muy feliz tenía al Doctor a River y el bebe que tenía en camino, qué hace que vuelva loco al Doctor y a River con mis hormonas todavía me acuerdo de como los hacia correr con mi antojos y mis cambios de humor.


	4. Chapter 4

Flash Back

_Seis meses estando embarazado no podía estar tan contento cuando el Doctor y River se enteraron que estoy embarazado no han parado para consentirme, Siempre me preparaban de comer y me preparaban una tina para que me pudiera bañarme a gusto, pero a veces se iban a disfrutar un momento a solas cuando estoy dormido, por ejemplo ahora._

_Me desperté a las tres de la mañana teniendo antojo de salchichas cubiertas de Nutella veo que el Doctor y River no están en la cama cuando no compartimos al Doctor para hacer el amor, como decía no estaban y yo no podía párame, mi estomago creció pasando los meses y pareciera que estaba esperando gemelos, estaba entrando en pánico en no verlos y quería deberás comer las salchichas y que el Doctor estuviera abrazándome y acariciando mi vientre._

_En un momento ya estaba llorando por no tener a los seres que mas quiero en el mundo, enseguida noto como pasos venia hasta la habitación viendo como River y el Doctor entraban como si el diablo los perseguía y me miraban con una gran preocupación en sus rostros, al verme en este estado._

_\- ¿Que pasa Jack, por que lloras así te duele algo? - me pregunto el Doctor acercándome a mi yo lo agarro de la mano para que se acueste y me abrase, el comprendiendo lo qué quería decir hizo exactamente lo que quise, me abrazo con fuerza a el._

_\- Quiero salchichas cubiertas con Nutella – conteste y veo que los dos me miraron como si me hubiera transformado en otra persona._

_\- Nos hiciste pararnos de la cama, para unas salchichas – contestó el Doctor con incredulidad en su bello rostro._

_\- Con Nutella – le corregí, mientras me acurrucaba mas a el._

_\- Pero si son las tres de la mañana no crees que es muy tarde para eso – continuó diciendo el Doctor asombrado yo solo lo miro con mas lagrimas en mis mejilla._

_\- No nos quieres, no quieres que nuestro hijo tenga cara de salchicha o si, no me amas lo suficiente para no complacer lo que quiero – conteste histérico, mientras me seguían mirando incrédulos._

_\- Tranquilo capitán ya voy por ellos no te pongas así cariño – dijo el Doctor mientras paraba de pararse, pero no lo permití._

_\- No quiero que te vayas no quiero estar solo - dije abrazándolo a mi._

_\- Pero no quieres tus salchichas – dijo sorprendido._

_\- Si pero no tu – dije mirando a River y comprendió al instante lo que quería._

_\- Voy por ellas Salchichas con Nutella otra cosa mas que quieras cariño – dijo River sonriéndome ahora que lo decía si._

_\- También quiero un batido de plátanos con salsa picante – dije y veo las caras del Doctor y River verdes del asco._

_\- Anotado ahorita regreso - dijo mientras se iba corriendo a prepáralos, miro al Doctor y veo que esta a punto de enfermase, me aferro a el y pongo mi cabeza en su pecho._

_\- ¿Estas bien doctor?- pregunte algo preocupado por su cara._

_\- Seguro que quieres comer eso Jack – dijo mientras acariciaba mi vientre y sentía una patada del bebe que hizo que sonriera._

_\- Por supuesto sabe delicioso – comente mientras lo besaba – Me sentía solo además de que tu y River estaban lejos de nuestra habitación – cambie el tema antes de que el Doctor digiera algo mas del tema._

_\- No debes sentirte así Jack sabes muy bien que no estamos separados, estamos a otro cuarto a lado de este – dijo mientras me besaba en mi frente._

_\- Lo se Doctor pero me sentía solo y quería compañía culpa de las hormonas – dije mientras sentía otra vez mis ojos arder._

_\- Se lo que se siente Jack, pero ya falta poco para nuestro bebe nazca y pasara las hormonas confías en mi y nunca pasaras por esto solo nos tienes a mi y a River para complacer lo que necesitas Capitán – siguió acariciando mi vientre._

_\- Si confió en ti Doctor, siempre lo haré y gracias por estar aquí cuando mas lo necesito – así estuvimos abrazados, hasta que River estaba de vuelta con mis antojos yo le agradecí con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro._

Fin flash Back


	5. Chapter 5

  
No podía creer que estuviera tan afortunado de tener a al Doctor y a River a mi lado en todos estos años.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve metidos en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí un dolor en mi vientre y eso hizo que gimiera de Dolor, enseguida llegaron el Doctor y River mirándome asustados.

\- Creo que ya es hora Doctor – dije antes de volver a gritar del dolor, enseguida noto como el Doctor trajo una camilla con ruedas a la habitación, me cargó con cuidado para ponerme en ella para llevarme a la sala de medico.

\- Tranquilo Jack ya pronto conoceremos a nuestro bebe – dijo, yo solo asentí antes de perder el conocimiento por el Dolor.

* * *

 

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en la oscuridad hasta que abrí mis ojos y lo primero que veo es al Doctor estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos alguien en una manta azul y luego miro a River que también tenía en sus brazos solo que en una manta de color Rosa yo solo miro sorprendido, el Doctor me ve y me mira con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, enseguida el y River me acerca para que pudiera sostener a mis bebes.

\- Felicidades Jack tuvimos un niño y una niña sorpresa amor – dijo el Doctor mirando mi mirada de incredulidad en mi rostro.

\- Pero como Doctor si se suponía que iba a ser uno – pregunte confundido, mientras veía bien a mis bebes, El Niño tenía mi cabello y mis ojos en cambio la niña se parecía al Doctor aunque tenía también mis ojos azules.

\- Pues para mi también fue una sorpresa amor, ya que nació primero la niña, pero después vimos que estaba el varón escondido detrás de la niña, por eso pensamos que estábamos esperando solo uno, por eso me sorprendió bastante estas enojado- contestó inseguro y lo veo con incrédulo por lo que dijo por supuesto que no estoy enojado estoy mas bien feliz por tener dos hijos

\- Por supuesto que no Doctor estoy muy feliz por tener dos hijos tuyos como puedes pensar que estaría enojado por saber que somos padres de dos niños – conteste, mientras veía que la sonrisa del Doctor crecía de Nuevo.

\- Entonces que nombres les van a poner – dijo River por primera vez, mientras acariciaba con suavidad lo poco cabellos que tenias mis hijos, que bien sonaba aquello mis hijos.

\- Pues la niña se llamara Rose como mi primera compañera que tuve en el cuerpo de la chaqueta de cuero que dices Jack – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Si Doctor me parece perfecto – conteste con una sonrisa en mis labios.

\- ¿Y el Niño como le pondrán? – preguntó River.

\- Gray si te parece Doctor quiero llamar mi hijo como mi hermano esta bien para ti – pregunte tímidamente, veo como el Doctor me sonríe y deja tres besos en la frente mía y de mis bebes.

\- Si estoy de acuerdo con eso seria un gran homenaje para tu hermano Jack – me contesto con una sonrisa mientras se ponía detrás de mi y me abrazo cerca de el, yo escuchando sus dos corazones en su pecho.

\- Seremos una gran familia entonces gracias Doctor por todo y mas por darme una gran familia te amo – conteste mientras lo besaba.

\- Gracias a ti Jack, yo también te amo y siempre estaré a sus lados para ti nuestros y hijos y para ti River – dijo el Doctor, mientras veo con River se unía a nosotros.

\- Lo se cariño y gracias por compartir este tiempo con nosotros, contesto River dando un corto beso al Doctor y a mi, fue la primera vez que me besaba y no estuvo mal, quizás con el tiempo seriamos un trio, pero no pensar en ello ahora.

\- Y siempre estaremos juntos – conteste mientras abrazaba mas a mis bebes.

\- Siempre Jack te lo juro como me llamo el Doctor si no cumplo esta promesa – dijo para besarme.

\- Gracias Doctor y River por todo – y vuelvo a besar al Doctor.

No podía creer que después de tantos años por fin podía ser feliz en mis dos mil años de vida, pensé que estaría solo, después de la muerte de mis seres querido, pero de pronto el Doctor y su esposa me encontraron y me pidieron que viajará con ellos y que bueno que no me arrepiento de viajar con ellos por que si no el Doctor no seria mi marido y River no se haría mi amiga y mucho menos tendría a mi hijos conmigo por eso agradeceré al destino por encontrarme al Doctor y a River y de que ahora éramos una gran familia feliz.

Fin


End file.
